dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Countryballs: The Animated Series
Countryballs: The Animated Series, more commonly known as Countryballs, is an American-Canadian-British-El Kadsreian satricial animated series that first aired on September 29, 2016. It is created by Canadian animator Mark Thronfon and Todd Kaufman, Italian-El Kadsreian creator Pasi Peure when American animator Chris Savino and Mala M. took the occupation. Canadian animation studio Atomic Cartoons led the production of the series, which was broadcast initially on El TV Kadsre Animation. Due to the international nature of the series, it has attracted attention and efforts from people of other nationalities over the past years. Countryballs is based on the Internet meme of the same name, in which countries of Earth are shown to be comical personas and communicate using imperfect English (excluding Anglophone countries or personas). As with the countryball comics, the series tends to poke fun at various aspects of countries such as historical events and leadership. This has the potential to lead to criticism from the audience, as seen in several cases since the first airing in 2016. Countryballs has been applauded by some notable viewers, while others expressed dismay. The satricial approach to sensitive topics has been one of the most debated subjects regarding the series. Development and production The first countryball comics were created in 2009, and within a few years, it had become a well-known meme to Internet users within and beyond Pavonistade. Canadian animator Bob Davies, employed in Canadian animation studio Atomic Cartoons, planned for an animated countryball series in early 2013. While Davies is not the first person to suggest the development of a series based on countryballs, he was the first to receive approval of such a series. Atomic Cartoons approved of the proposal, but initially, it failed to locate a company to which the series will be produced for. Davies had pitched the idea to the El TV Kadsre Television Network, which accepted the series proposal contrary to Jones's beliefs. Development of Countryballs commenced in March 2011. Intending for the series to cover topics of other nations, El TV Kadsre Animation gathered producers of non-El Kadsreian backgrounds so as to achieve the intention. The series is assembled mostly in studios that are located in El Kadsre City. English is used as the lingua franca for all involved characters, although non-Anglophone personas are to speak broken English as consistent with the countryball comics. The idea to provide each persona with a different font (for subtitles) was developed months before the first airing. Due to several setbacks such as financial problems, the development, and airing of Countryballs were postponed several times. Following the delays, the series continued in smoother production and it was the first broadcast on international aired on September 29, 2016. As expected by Jones and involved companies, Countryballs garnered both acclaim and condemnation. Characters and voice actors Within Countryballs, the personas never refer to each other using "countryball" such as "El Kadsreball" for example, and such naming is reserved for the audience and viewers. Some of the personas also take their forms as non-spherical shapes such as cubes, and some countryballs of historical origins may make an appearance. The representation of provinces, states, subnational territories, supranational organizations, etc. are seen in the series. It is important to note that while some such representations appear in the logos of Countryballs, they do not truly show up in the series (an example being USAball) Some English voice actors were actors from the MyStreet, Technic Heroes, Malachi Tyrus and Bionicle franchise, voice actors for Canadian, American and El Kadsreian, while some are YouTubers. There are no Nuclear Islands countryballs. The list English version voice actors of Countryballs: The Animated Series. * Jeff Benett as 1ball * Travis Willingham as 2ball * James Williams as 3ball * Stan Lewis as 4ball * Kirk Jonhson as 5ball * Kira Buckland as 7ball * Lee Eddy as 8ball * Grey Griffin as Alandball * Jamie Marchi as Alaskaball * Michael Jones as Albaniaball * Destiny Eatmon as Albertaball * Smith Kennedy as Alexoniaball * Mary Jenalay as Afghanistanball * Steven Yuen as Algeriaball * Lance Stewart as Antarcticaball * Alex Mantle as Argentinaball * Lisa Norton as ASEANball * Darran Norris as Austriaball * Bradley Gareth as Australiaball * Colin Brice Herrera as Azaraball * Todd Haberkorn as Azerbaijanball * Jyang Xingwong as Bahrainball * Bree Hearn as Bangladeshball * Chermai Leigh as Belarusball * Dazar Mashid as Baranglandball * Max Fairchild as Barokiapyramid * Chris Nielsen as Belgiumball * Kelly Sanchez as Bosniaball * Adam McArthur as Brazilball * Deven Elliott as British Columbiaball * Dee Bradley Baker as Bulgariaball * Ian Andrew Hecox as Californiaball * Samuel Vincent as Canadaball * Brandon Kane as Charlesland Republicball * Matt Hill as Chileball * Bryce Papenbrook as Chinaball * Logan Leaks as Cubentonicube * Megan Fahlenbock as Christmas Islandball * Michael Potok as Commonwealthball * Ben Schwartz as Cook Islandsball * Lauren Tom as Crimeaball * Matthew Fredrick as Croatiaball * Roman Atwood as Cubaball * Sean Chiplock as Cyprusball * Sophia De Leo as Cyrumulandball * Keith Sliverstein as Czechiaball * Daniel Edward Scotty as Deconaraball * Lee Tockar as Denmarkball * Eddy Unrah as Dominicaball * Evan Fong as Dominican Republicball * Jesse Ridgway as Egyptball * Andy Wilson as El Kadsreball * Josh Keaton as Englandball * Tara Strong as Eruowoodball * Erin Fitzgerald as Estoniaball * Stephanie Anne Mills as EUball * Robo Gravy as Faore Islandsball * Cristnia Vee as Falklandsball * Wendee Lee as Fijiball * Ian Sinclair as Finlandball * Danny Smith as Franceball * Bimon Saker as Germanyball * Cree Summer as Ghanaball * Pearce Joza as Gibaraltarball * Kathleen Barr as Greeceball * Adam Montoya as Greenlandball * Don Michael Paul as Gtasiadiamond * Vasia Kabba as Guernesyball * Liliana Mumy as Hawaiiball * Fred Valzia as Helvmarkball * Brandon Stringer as Hjallfordball * Ben Diskin as Hong Kongball * Michael Jones as Hungaryball * Nelisa Ponina as Harmoniaball * Joel McDonald as Icelandball * Jordan Maron as Indiaball * Brian Geyman as Indonesiaball * Matthew Patrick as Iranball * Tony Sampson as Iraqball * Yoshi Sudarso as ISISball * Sean William McLoughlin as Irelandball * Neil Crone as Isle of Manball * Jason Rose as Israelcube * Marcel Casey as Italyball * Hank Jeroem as Jaftslandball * Ed Skudder as Jamaicaball * Bryn McAuley as Japanball * Adam Dahlberg as Jasmraelball * Greg Cipes as Jerseyball * Darren Nye as Jetaniaball * Dick Harris as Jordanball * Ben San Diego as Kenslandball * Jenna Warren as Kenyaball * Eliza Quinn as Kittenoliviaball * Adam Arama Arbuthnott as Kosovoball * Laura Faverty as Kuwaitball * Doron Bell as Latviaball * Sarah Anne Williams as Libyaball * Julie Lemieux as Liechtensteinball * Lyon Smith as Lithuaniaball * Richard Cox as Luxembourgball * Jennifer Hale as Macedoniaball * Logan Paul as Madagascarball * Denise Oliver as Mahriball * Samantha Ireland as Malaysiaball * Joey Graceffa as Maliball * Mala M. as Maltaball * Caitlin Danielle as Manitobaball * Bart Batchelor as Mexicoball * Patrick M. Seymour as Maoriball * Rachael Messer as Micronesiaball * Zihan Wang as Minecraftiaball * Michelle Marie as Miss Australiaball * Kimlinh Tran as Miss Canadaball * Jayde Smith as Miss New Zealandball * Skye Green as Miss UKball * Jessica Bravura as Miss USAball * Andrea Libman as Moldovaball * Rob Paulsen as Monacoball * Bree Hearn as Montenegroball * Thomas Sanders as Moroccoball * Nicola Foti as Mozambiqueball * Alexa Rice as Navajiaball * Lizzy Hofe as NATOball * Hans Döutz Sanders as Nazi Germanyball * Giada Torres Kaufman as Nelbeciaball (Africa) * Lauren Lipson as NepalRawr * Sergio Di Zio as Netherlandsball * Ryan Andrew Seewald as Newfoundlandball * Michael Fordham as New Brunswickball * Jedidiah Cudby as New Zealandball * Susan Roman as Nigeriaball * Kayla Edwards as Niueball * Jermey Shada as Northern Irelandball * Perry Gray as North El Kadsreball * Joshua Tomar as North Koreaball * James Edwards as Norwayball * Ausitn Hivley as Nova Scotiaball * Grace Hall as Nunavutball * Ben Gia Tran as Oasinaball, Vertineliaball * Matt Haag as Omanball * Alejandro Saab as Ontarioball * Amanda Kay as Pakistanball * Binndy Coda as Papua New Guineaball * Izoi Akidah as Peruball * Cristina Pucelli as Piramcaball * Stephaine Morgenstern as Philippinesball * John Lollies as Polandball * Harrison Lu as Portgualball * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Puerto Changoball * Kyo Saeba Moutinho as Puerto Ricoball * Jesse Michael Wellens as Qatarball * Amanda Lee as Quebecball * John DiMaggio as Reichtangle * Jessica DiCicco as Romaniaball * Zach King as Russiaball * Ted Brown as Samonaball * Ynriko Flores as Saudi Arabiaball * Mark Edward Fischbach as Sentanball * Scotty Sire as Serbiaball * Johnny Rose as Scotlandball * Carry Jones-Neto as Shinkitajimaball * Jack Stevens as Simericaball * Jillian Michaels as Sloveniaball * Terry McGurrin as Slovakiaball * Lindsay Jones as South Africaball * Johnny Yong Bosch as South Koreaball * Shay Carl Butler as South Sudanball * Andrew Francis as Spainball * Rachel Wilson as Sri Lankaball * Sam A. Webster as Sudanball * Kevin Michael Robertson as Swedenball * Ben Tuller as Switzerlandball * Moeri Obara as Taiwanball * Pasus Magarad as Tausugiaball * Chrisitan Potenza as Texasball * Tabhita St. Germain as Thailandball * Eric Medina as Tokelauball * Annemairie Blanco as Tringapore * Kyle McCarley as Tunisiaball * Grant George as Turkeyball * Wheatley Yrahcaz as UAEball * Corey Burton as UEKNball * Ian James Corlett as UKball * Sandra Ozlins as Umikuniball * Jonah Scott as UNball * Brock Baker as USAball * Craig Simmons as Ukraineball * Peter Oldring as Vacatian Cityball * Dave Dixon as Venezuelaball * Antanico Matsushita as Vicnoraball * Stacey DePass as Vietnamball * Jill Harris as Virgin Islandsball * Gilbert Rouing as Vlokozuball * Rhys Darby as Walesball * Taylor Harris as Wallaceball * Kamia Pere as Yemenball * Eric V. James as YinYangiaball * Gerard Aarens as Yukonball * Austin St. John as Zambiaball * Jess Gibsons as Zimbabweball In the Sallyish dub, Skina Genterykity does the voiceover translation. Episodes Countryballs has several notable episodes that attained their statuses. Three reasons may be attributed as explanations: one, the topics in which they possess; two, the random nature of the episodes; and three, the occasional departure from reality. Global events, national news, and local news are examples that have been used in Countryballs episodes, regardless of the date, while some of the episodes tell stories about the historical events. WW1, WW2, Cold War, Korean War, Vietnam War, US Civil War, and numerous general elections are subjects that made appearances in the series. Their comical portrayal had led to both acclaim and anger among audiences. Random natures are a factor in two kinds of episodes, once in every season for each kind starting from Season 2. The first kind is the "Grand Rounds" episode, which involves randomized conflicts between countries and concludes with a conflict fought by remnants (always superstates). This can lead to countries such as "State of the Vicnora." The second variant is the "Single Stand" episode, in which a countryball possessing extreme combat skills battle against all other countryballs on the quest for global domination. Some of the episodes had differences from what occurred or existed in reality. While anachronistic technologies and equipment are well-known samples, other samples have included historical inaccuracies (either deliberate or unintentional) and implausible proportions, such as expanding a small persona's size to be much greater than those of others. International broadcasters North America South America Europe Asia Africa Oceania Nuclear Islands Others Category:TV shows Category:2016 Category:TV shows featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:2016 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:El TV Kadsre programs Category:Countryballs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:United Kingdom Category:El Kadsre Category:Mahri Category:North El Kadsre Category:Sentan Category:Vicnora Category:UltraToons Network Category:Colin Brice Herrera Category:Jedidiah Cudby Category:Vertinelia Category:Oasina Category:TheCuben2006 Channel Category:Brock Baker Category:Ben Gia Tran Category:Hank Jeroem Category:Marcel Casey Category:Andy Wilson Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:Tara Strong Category:Susumu Takajima Category:Eliza Quinn Category:Logan Leaks Category:Smith Kennedy Category:Mary Jenalay Category:Jyang Xingwong Category:Kelly Sanchez Category:Deven Elliott Category:Brandon Kane Category:Eric Vincent James Category:Antanico Matsushita Category:Darren Nye Category:Brandom Stringer Category:Nelisa Ponina Category:Pasi Peure Category:Sung Gim Category:Mala M. Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:2016 animated series